1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to a snow and/or ice removal system, and, more particularly, to a system for removing snow or ice from a surface, such as the wing surface of an airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art: Ice formation on aircraft wing surfaces is a problem of considerable concern to those involved in aircraft operation during times of inclement weather conditions. Because ice build-up increases the weight of the aircraft, and reduces the lift capability provided by the wing surfaces, removal of the ice formed on the wing surfaces is necessary before flight of the aircraft is permitted.
One existing method for removing ice from aircraft surfaces involves spraying the aircraft with a water and glycol mixture while the aircraft is in a parking area awaiting clearance for take-off. However, the aircraft is frequently required to wait in a long queue prior to obtaining clearance for take-off. During this wait, new build-ups of ice may form on the aircraft surfaces. In the event of such an occurrence, the aircraft must be removed from the queue and returned to the de-icing area whereat the water and glycol mixture is again applied to the aircraft surface areas. Also, once the aircraft engine(s) is operating, an ethylene glycol and water spray can no longer be used for deicing. This increases flight delay time, and passenger frustration.
A microwave ice prevention system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,131 to Hansman, Jr. prevents the formation of ice on an aircraft surface by positioning microwave generators beneath the aircraft surfaces. The microwave electromagnetic energy is transferred to water droplets falling on the aircraft, thereby preventing the water droplets from freezing. However, because the system requires many microwave generators to be positioned just beneath the surface of the aircraft, the system is complex and costly.
It is therefore the object of the present invention for providing a system to remove ice and snow from aircraft and other surface areas while overcoming the disadvantages associated with the prior art.